Zombie
Zombie - to martwi ludzie wskrzeszeni przez Element 115 i są głównymi przeciwnikami w trybie o tej samej nazwie w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|392px|Mała horda zombiaków idący do gracza Stworzenie Wprawdzie pochodzenie zombie zostanie niewyjaśnione, większość incydentów doprowadzące do stworzenia zombie może być znalezione w wiadomościach radiowych umieszczonych na mapach. Może wyglądać tak że Element 115, element znaleziony w meteorytach i wiedza o mocy Wonder Weapons, mogą reanimować martwe komórki. Meteory zawierające 115 jest pokazane na mapie Shi No Numa wewnątrz jednej z bagiennych terenów.Fragmenty meteorytu mogą być znalezione: W kino der totenie, w Call of the dead, i Shangri-La. Meteoryty mogą być znalezione na księżycu gdziekolwiek jest widzane. Przy pracy nad Elementem 115 to wzmocnić nowe bronie i teleporty, Doktor Ludvig Maxis, Nazistowski naukowiec, odkrył że może też reanimować martwe komórki i stworzyć nieumarłą armię. Niestety, ta armia nie mogła być kontrolowana jako zombie mogą zawsze wpaść w szał kiedy są testowane. Edward Richtofen, Asystent Maxisa, wierzył że Maxis nie był wystarczająco szybki i postanowił go zdradzić by być blisko badań. Pewnego dnia, Maxis wykorzystał suczkę jego córki, Fluffy (która była w ciąży), jako test dla jego teleportu. Niestety, coś się stało i Fluffy zamieniła się w pierwszego Hellhounds`a. Po tym zdarzeniu jego asystent Richtofen postanowił zamknąć Maxisa i Samanthe w pokoju teleportacyjnym ze zmutowaną Fluffy. Są jeszcze "Specjalne zombiaki" w trybie zombie: Astronaut zombie, Hellhounds, Gazowy zombie, Space monkey, Napalm zombie, Shrieker zombie, "Bóg zombiaków ", Zombie małpy, Pentagon Thief. Szybkość Zombie biegają róznie,czasem wolno,czasem szybko,czasem inne przykłady chodzenia i biegania zombie to: *Wolne potykanie się ramionami na ich strony. *W Shi no Numa, zombie może potknąć się wokół w rodzaju bocznego sposób z użyciem rąk przez ich bokach oraz z ich ramiona odchylone w kierunku gracza. *Nazistowskie zombie w Verrückt, Der Riese i Kino der Toten mogą czasami zrobić marsz Goose`a, kiedy podchodzą do barykady. *Normalne chodzenie z rękami machając w powietrzu i spoglądać w góre na niebo. *Ramiona prosto,jak stereotypowy zombie. *Szybki bieg. Ich ramiona poruszają się w przód i w tył, podobny do ludzkiego. *Sprint, z jedna ręką przed nim skierowane w dół, a drugi za nim w powietrzu. *Na księżycu, gdy na zewnątrz na powierzchni, zombie latają wokół partii z powodu grawitacji. Zachowanie Zombie tylko atakują gracza poprzez ataki ręką, nie używają broni. Zombie można pozbawić nogi czy ręki, ale nadal będzie atakować gracza nawet po przegranej połowę swoich kończyn. Uwaga: w grze, nie da się zniszczyć nogi dla zombie, tak, że będzie zmuszony do indeksowania, jeśli już brakuje rękę. Zombie nie będzie atakować graczy, którzy zostali zestrzelony, zamiast kontynuując dalej do następnego gracza tak, jakby jeden, który został zestrzelony nie ma. Zombie zwykle gonią najbliższego gracza, i może być rozproszony przez albo zbliża się lub atakując je. Alternatywnie, Monkey bomb lub człowiek, który został "ustawiony na" przez V-R11 będzie służyć do odwrócenia ich uwagi na krótki czas. Również Straszliwy Lawton działa jako broń rozproszenia. W obu Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops, zombie zachowują pewne ślady ludzkich zachowań. Są one w stanie ograniczonej mowy, w tym krzycząc słowa "Sam", gdy atakuje gracza, czy "małpa", gdy przedstawiona z bombą Monkey. Również nazistowskie zombie czasami wydają się maszerować, a rosyjskie Zombies z Ascension czasami toczyć lub ominąć, aby uniknąć strzał, manewr bitewna Specnaz. Zombie pokazują również różne poziomy inteligencji, przenosząc jak byli szkoleni (Marsz Goose lub beczkę Spetsnaz, w zależności od kraju) i od czasu do czasu mówić. Zdrowie Zdrowie zombie wzrasta z każdą rundą. Zombie zaczynają 150 punktów zdrowia na 1 rundzie, a zyskają 100 punktów zdrowia co rundę, aż do rundy 10. Po osiągnięciu rundy 10, ich stan zdrowia otrzymuje 1.1x mnożnik każdej rundzie. Ciekawostki *W wersji Wii Call of Duty: Black Ops głos zombie jest podwyszony; *Zombie mają zwykle takie złote-białe oczy, po śmierci zombiaka jego oczy są całe białe, ale czasem może być bug że nawet po śmierci ma złote-białe oczy. *Na przykład w Kino der totenie kiedy odnajdziemy jeden meteoryt liczba zombiaków się zwiększa i chodzą coraz szybciej. thumb|332px|Zombie maszerujące do gracza. thumb|400px|Zombie hitlerowcy thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px|Cała armia zombie czekające na gracza thumb|400px|Wspomniany w ciekawostkach bug. Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia